


Magnetising

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, It's sin y'all, Smut, Vampire!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're lured in by her aura. You want to taste her. Turns out, she wants to taste you too.[Vampire!Nat X Fem!Reader]





	Magnetising

She was spinning you around and backing you up against the nearest wall before you were even fully inside of her apartment. Your lips met hers as they crashed together, Natasha’s hands moving through your hair and gripping a fist full of it. Your head was still spinning, even when she held you firmly against the wall 

The arousal you had felt in the bar had been increased by tenfold by now, and you swore you were already dripping down your thighs. You had no time to think about the sticky feeling between your legs though, she was pressing one of her knees between them to keep your legs spread, but you grinded down against it to give yourself some friction. An amused chuckle is all that left Natasha’s lips as you ground yourself on her knee. You would have been embarrassed, were you not so damn _**desperate**_ for her

“So eager~” She mused, hand sliding down your front and pulling on the buttons of your shirt. 

You didn’t know how this happened. You had been talking to her at the bar and something about her had just made her so… Alluring. You were drawn in by her presence, like she had some weird aura around her. Everything about her was so _seductive_, from her sultry voice to the way she had slid her hand over your thigh. Before you knew it, one of her hands was pulling at yours and leading you back to a car. 

She was magnetising, and you were her (lucky) victim. 

Two buttons had been undone when Natasha got too frustrated with the others, and with a surprising amount of strength, ripped open the rest of your shirt. You shuddered at the sight and felt your breath hitch again once her lips were pressed against the sensitive skin of your neck. 

“Nat…” You whimpered. 

“Hmm?" 

"More….I need more…" 

"Patience, princess.” She hummed against your skin, pressing a soft kiss to it before dropping to her knees in front you. You’d make a comment on moving it to the bedroom, but you were too desperate to wait that long to have her lips all over. 

“See? I’ll take good care of you,” She said, undoing your belt and sliding down your jeans until they pooled at your feet. She did the same with your panties and for a hot second you felt _exposed_ in every sense of the word.

Hands slid up the inside of your thighs, stopping just before they reached where you needed it the most. She squeezed until the flesh was red, her eyes predatory and dark, as if she were about to devour her prey. You moved a hand into her red locks, wanting to just hold onto something to stop your knees from bucking. 

She let out a soft laugh as you shivered. One of her fingers was moving tauntingly slow through your folds. You were half-tempted to ball your fist in her hair and pull her face against your core, but Natasha didn’t look like someone you wanted to mess with, especially with those eyes. So, you’d play her game. Even if it would slowly kill you inside. 

“Nat, please.” You whimpered.

She cocked her head in feign ignorance and added a second finger to tease your core. You nearly broke entirely. 

“Fuck…me. Nat, I need you to _fuck_ me.” The look on Natasha’s face sent a shiver straight to your core. You’re sure she can feel you dripping all over her fingers, but you don’t care. You _need_ it more than anything. 

And when she leans in and gives it to you, it’s _everything_. It’s needy and desperate, just like you are, yet with excellent provision. The way her tongue moves through your folds and her hands roughly squeeze your skin have your hands gripping a fistful of hair and tugging. She doesn’t let up, just lets out an amused hum into your core. 

You’re a moaning mess in seconds, and the feeling only intensifies when Nat moves one skillfll finger over your clit, flicking and rubbing it as if she’s done this a dozen times before - at this point you’re convinced she has. You have to shut your eyes from just how intense the pleasure is. You’ve _never_ had oral this good before. You’re on the edge of begging her to pound you into the mattress because of it. 

“Nat, that’s so _good.”_

You’re grinding your hips against her face and she doesn’t stop. Just squeezes you harder and moves up to flick your clit with her tongue. You nearly cum just from that, but you manage to keep it down to make the moment last. When you open your eyes and look down at her again, you see her smirk is still present. 

Two fingers moving through your slick and a rough nibble on your clit have you unravelling. You’re moaning her name loud enough to wake the neighbours, grabbing Natasha’s hair even harder as you cum. There’s stars behind your eyes as Nat runs her finger over your clit, rubbing soft circles over it as you ride out your high. You hear some rustling and when you open your eyes, you’re face-to-face again with her. Her face is covered in your cum, but you don’t care. You simply grab her by the back of her neck and pull her in for a hasty kiss. 

“You taste amazing, princess.” You let out an embarrassed noise and she laughs against your lips, looking _way_ too proud of herself. 

“I want to taste a little more though, would you mind?” You shake your head quickly and she chuckles, pecking your lips before moving her own back to your neck. 

You nearly cum again on the spot from how she licks and sucks on the delicate skin of your throat. Your knees buck, but she keeps you firmly against the wall with a grind of her own hips. 

You nearly scream when her fangs dig bite into your skin, but the way she rubs your arms gently keeps you from squirming or pushing her away. After a few seconds, the pain subsides and the feeling is…strangely intimate more than anything. You’re getting aroused again, if you weren’t still, and you pull her closer to you by her head. 

She pulls away after a few more seconds and licks the wound she created. It heals up, and you have to move your own fingers over it to believe it. She lets out another laugh at your confused expression. Well, what can you say? It’s not every day you see a woman with crimson eyes drink your blood.

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” You say, playfully pushing her back. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself.” She wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you closer. 

“But…” She starts. 

“But what…?" 

"Round 2 first?” You shake your head with a laugh, then pull her in for another rough kiss. You frown at the taste and pull away. 

“Wash your mouth first." 

With that you push her away and step into her bedroom, leaving your jeans and panties in the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on tumblr: kanabxanie


End file.
